Weekend Away
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack decides to take Ianto away for a while, but it doesn't really go according to plan. Just a shameless excuse for smut.


A Weekend Away

Authors notes: Yet another excuse for smut.

Spoilers: Countrycide

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Ianto, that right is reserved for the BBC and RTD.

Ianto Jones frowned in concentration as he studied the map. He sat in the passenger seat of his car. Sitting in the drivers seat was his boss and camping companion for the weekend, Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack had managed to convince the others they could handle any rift activity that might occur, leaving them two with two days to themselves. At first Ianto flat out refused the offer of a weekend camping trip. The memory of what happened in the Brecon Beacon still sat large in his mind. But after much persuasion from Jack he finally relented.

Now, however, Ianto was rethinking the idea. Jack had decided he wanted to navigate, which was fine with Ianto until he realised Jack couldn't read Welsh and had been making up the directions to save face.

So Ianto had spent the last couple hours trying to figure out where they were.

"Did I say I was sorry?" Jack asked.

"Several times, Jack."

"It's not such a bad thing is it? I mean, we're still in wales, right? What else do we need?"

Ianro sighed, looking up from the map. "You need some lessons in Welsh. And no, that isn't an invitation."

Jack pouted. "I wasn't going to..."

"Yes you were."

Jack conceded, giving a nod. "Alright, I was."

Ianto smirked, his eyes back on the map.

"Did you happen to see a gas station on the high way?" He asked, his brow now furrowed as he tried to piece together where they were.

"I think there was one just past where we turned, why?"

Ianto gave an exasperrated sigh. "Because we were supposed to turn _past _it."

"Oh."

Ianto sat the map down, rubbing his eyes. "You okay?" Jack asked, his voice full of nodded, glancing at his watch.

"Just tired from staring at that map, I guess."

Jack moved closer to Ianto, wrapping one arm around him, the other cupping his face.

"I really am sorry."

Ianto smiled. "I know, Its alright, really." He leaned forward, capturing Jacks eager lips. His tongue hesitantly asked for admittance. Jacks lips happily parted, Iantos tongue darting in to take possesion of his mouth. For several minutes thier tongues dualed for dominance. Ianto tried to move closer, but the gear stick was in the way. Without breaking the kiss he moved so he was straddling Jacks lap.

They were pressed closely together, hands now free to roam. One of Jacks arms had snaked its way around Ianto's waist, caressing his lower back through the soft fabric of Ianto's shirt. The other hand was making its way down his lovers shirt, undoing the buttons. Jack broke the kiss, nuzzling Ianto's neck. Ianto clutched at one of Jacks braces, his other hand running through Jack's hair.

"You know," came Jacks muffled voice. "We could just spend the weekend here."

Ianto gulped for air as Jack hand slid under his belt, caressing his bulging erection.

It took him several attempts to voice a semi coherent response.

"I am not spending an entire weekend in the backseat of the SUV, _sir_."

Jack grinned. "Who said it had to be the back seat?"

Ianto chuckled at that, shaking his head as he captured his captains lips.

Jack slipped his hand beneath Ianto's shirt, gently caressing the soft flesh he found there. He pushed the shirt down Ianto's arms. It fell forgotten on the floor. Ianto moaned as Jacks hand fell to his crotch, teasing the bulge that had grown there.

Ianto pushed Jacks braces down, wanting to touch him. He shivered as Jack contiued to palm him, thrusting into his touch a little. He quickly undid the buttons, Lifting up the white singlet underneath, running his hand over the toned muscles. Jack shited so Ianto could take off his shirts. Their bodies pressed close toegther, hands and tongues exploring.

Ianto undid Jacks straining cock, sliding down to his knees, lightly nipping at his thighs before taking his head in his mouth, his tongue swirling across the slit. Jack bucked forward, his hands reaching for Ianto's hair. Ianto took his whole length in his mouth, then started licking and grazing lightly against the length, causing Jack to shudder violently and make some very gutteral noises, the hands in Iantos hair tugging gently. Before moving up to Jack he slipped of his own pants and underwear, his shoes and socks also being discarded.

He straddled Jacks lap, settling on top of the head. He moaned as he began to ride Jack, slow at first, but soon gave in to his urges and pretty soon they were both thrusting hard and fast, meeting to kiss, their hands exploring each others bodies.

Jack stroked Iantos erection, causing him to murmur in appreciation. Ianto was close. So close. He slipped a hand between them, gently squeezing Jacks balls. Jack bit down on Iantos neck as he orgasmed.

Ianto soon followed still fondling Jack. Jack rested his head against Ianto's shoulder for a moment, Ianto following suit. They sat like this whilst they caught their breath. Eventually Ianto sat back, sighing.

"Whats wrong?" Jack asked, concern across his face.

"Nothing, but......"

"But.....?"

"But we have company."

Standing by the window stood a police officer, an amused look on his face.

Jack wound down the window, much to Ianto's dismay.

"Good evening officer, is something wrong?"

The cop grinned. "Just wondering if you needed assistance. Thought you might have broken down."

"Nope. But there is something you could help us with, see we were headed out for a weekend and...got lost, could you tell us how to get onto the highway?" Ianto asked.

The cop shrugged. Just keep following the road, theres a turn off to the right about 700m away. Follow that road for about 200m then theres a turn off to the highway."

"Thank you."

The officer went back to his car, mumbling about tourists.

Jack grinned at Ianto. "You can drive."

Ianto reached for his clothes. Jack caught his wrist.

"But.........."

Ianto groaned after hearing Jack's request. But he granted it never the less.

Jack grinned the rest of the way back to the highway, his hand fondling Ianto's bare thigh.

This weekend was going better then he expected.


End file.
